Little Things That You Do
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: (Female Sawamura Eijun). Miyuki and sawamura adalah sumbers segala rasa frustrasi team baseball Seido. Sawamura Eijun yang polos dan lugu membuat semua pemain mengeluarkan insting untuk melindunginya. Miyuki Kazuya si tukang tipu nomor satu di Seido yang jatuh cinta pada Sawamura Eijun dan selalu menyangkalnya walaupun sudah jelas jelas ia menyukai Eijun tetapi ia tidak mau terima.


98+++++++++++`++++++++++++++++ Chapter 1

Musim panas waktu itu adalah musim terpanas bagi Miyuki Kazuya, teriknya matahari membuat nya berkeringat. Miyuki mengelap wajahnya. Mencari tempat teduh untuk berlindung dari panasnya sinar matahari. Ia membetulkan letak topinya dan meneguk sebotol air dengan rakus. Di sela sela waktu istirahatnya miyuki mendengar ada suara ribut rebut di lapangan. Suara bass yang keras dari Azuma membahana diikuti oleh suara Rei chan dan suara lain yang ia tidak kenal. " APAKAH SEKOLAHMU TIDAK MENGAJARKAN BAHWA BASEBALL ADALAH OLAHRAGA TIM !" suara lantang dari seseorang mengejutkan miyuki. Matanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari asal suara yang membuatnya penasaran. Sampai ia menemukan sesosok wanita berambut coklat pendek berdiri di depan azuma senpai. Pemandangan itu cukup membuat orang berkeringat dingin melihat seorang perempuan dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dan kurus menantang Azuma senpai yang memiliki tubuh yang gembul dan tinggi, seperti melihat daud ingin melawan goliat. Tetapi sorot mata keemasannya milik gadis itu membuat bulu kuduk miyuki merinding. Matanya menunjukan determinasi dan dedikasi. Kekuatan dan keinginan yang kuat layaknya batu karang. Miyuki tidak bisa melawan keinginannya untuk tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Rei chan biarkan aku menangkap pitchnya.". " Eh? Siapa kamu?" gadis itu memalingkan muanya untuk melihat siapa yang menggangunya. Mata keemasannya menangkap seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tersenyum sambil memainkan bola di tangannya. Gadis itu menatap pemuda itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Hahaha, maafkan aku tapi.. akhir akhir ini kau menjadi sombong Azuma senpai. Jadi aku berpikir ingin berbuat baik padamu.". "APA KATAMU!" suara Azuma senpai menggelegar menakuti pemain pemain lainnya. " Kazuya! Apa yang kau katakana```, Azuma senpai akan menghajarmu" pemain lainnya memperingati kazuya. 'Kazuya' gadis itu mengulang nama itu dalam hatinya ' Jadi namanya Kazuya' ketika Kazuya melirik kearahnya, jantung gadis itu berdegup dengan kencang. Pemuda itu memang terlihat tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Dan wajahnya yang maskulin bias membuat gadis manapun jatuh hati. Gadis itu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak penting.

"Miyuki kun aku senang kau mau berpatisipasi" miyuki melirik Rei chan yang mendekatinya saat ia memasang pelindung lutut "Dia adalah gadis yang menarik, ia tidak menyadari bakatnya sendiri. Bisakah kau mengeluarkan bakatnya" tantang Rei chan pada miyuki. "Eeeehh Rei chan kau tampaknya menaruh harapan tinggi pada gadis itu." Tawa Miyuki. "Yah kau lihat saja nanti" senyum Rei yang tampaknya tahu apa yang Miyuki tidak tahu dan Miyuki sama sekali tidak menyukai senyum itu. Miyuki perhatikan lagi gadis itu. Tidak ada yang special darinya, dari informasi Rei chan tampaknya gadis itu datang dari sebuah desa di Nagano. Seorang gadis dari desa yang bernama Sawamura Eijun. Tampaknya nama maskulinnya gara gara orang tuanya berpikir ia adalah anak laki laki di masa kandungannya. Miyuki tertawa kecil. Dengan rambutnya yang pendek dan dadanya yang rata tidaklah sulit membayangkan bahwa ia adalah anak laki laki daripada anak perempuan.

"Apakah ini adalah pertama kalinya kau bermain dengan 'hardball'? " Tanya Miyuki. Miyuki memperhatikan Eijun yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan 'hardball' matanya tampak memancarkan penuh rasa ingin tahu seakan akan bola itu adalah mainan barunya. "Hei bocah! Kalau kau meminta maaf sekarang akan aku maafkan" Azuma senpai melihat Eijun dengan pandangan mengejek. " Kalau kau sudah berdiri di gundukan itu tidak ada tempat untuk lari" Azuma menantang Eijun. Lapangan baseball itu semera merta menjadi hening, Eijun menundukan kepalanya. Miyuki merasa sedikit kecewa walaupun memang mau bagaimana lagi. Melihat tubuh raksasa Azuma senpai semua gadis juga pasti takut. Hanya saja ia sedikit merasa kecewa ia pikir ia melihat pancaran kekuatan dan ketegaran yang luar biasa dari sorot mata keemasannya, tapi ia ternyata sama seperti gadis lain. Miyuki menghela napas. "Memangnya siapa yang mau lari". ' Eh' miyuki mendongakkan kepalanya. " BBRRIINNGGG ITTTT OONNNNN!" Teriak gadis itu ah…. Tidak maksudnya teriak Eijun memenuhi lapangan. Semua pemain menatap Eijun seperti Eijun itu sudah gila ingin menantang Azuma senpai yang adalah salah seorang pemain inti. Tetapi senyumannya yang bagaikan matahari membuat Miyuki terpana. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut, mata emasnya terlihat excited dengan tantangan dari Azuma. "Lagipula, Aku tidak akan puas sebelum mengalahkanmu! Bweehh…" Eijun menjulurkan lidahnya. Eijun tersenyum lima jari. Saat itu Miyuki tidak bisa berpikir apa apa melihat senyum penuh percaya diri Eijun. "Buh…..whahahahahahahahahahhaaaa, kau benar benar gadis yang me hhahah menarik" Miyuki tertawa terbahak bahak. " Miyuki! tidak ada yang lucu disini!` kalau kau masih tertawa ku hajar kau!" teriak Azuma marah terhadap Miyuki

Lemparan pemanasan antara Miyuki dan Eijun berlangsung selama 10 menit. Miyuki bisa melihat wajah Eijun yang masih bingung dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan suasana dan bola baru. " Oi oi oi apa apaan lemparan itu. Jangan sombong, lemparanmyu tidak seberapa aku akan memukul lepmaranmu hingga homerun" Azuma memegang pemukul baseballnya dan siap bermain. " Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan bocah, ayo kita mulai!". ' hah~ dia terlihat sangat tegang kalau begini ia tidak akan bisa meneluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Pokoknya aku harus mencari jalan supaya ia tidak tegang lagi' Miyuki mengangkat mitnya dan memberi tanda panda Eijun. Eijun mengangkat kakinya dan melempar bola kearah mit Kazuya, tetapi ditengah jalan Eijun memiliki firasa buruk kalau lemparannya akan dipukul Azuma, dengan terburu buru Eijun mengubah arah lemparaanya kebawah. " Time out" miyuki bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah Eijun " Tadi kau sengaja melempar kearah bawahkan" pertanyaan Miyuki membuat Eijun terkejut, tahu darimana dia kalau ia sengaja melempar kebawah, teman teman dari sejak SMP nya saja idak pernah ada yang sadar kalau Eijun tiba tiba mengubah jalur lemparan bolanya. "kenapa?" pertanyaan Miyuki membuat Eijun merasa lebih terkejut lagi, tapi rasa terkejut itu digantikan dengan rasa sebal " Habisnya kalau aku melempar kesitu aku punya firasat bahwa bola ku akan di pukul oleh si gendut itu" kata Eijun tidak senang " OI!`Apa katamu anak ingusan!" Azuma senpai yang mendengar itu terlihat marah dikatakan gendut oleh Eijun. Miyuki terpana dan tertawa kecil " Hahaha jadi kamu lebih suka dapet straight daripada bolanya kena pukul" wajah Eijun semakin merenggut merasa tidak senang karena Eijun berpikir bahwa Miyuki sedang meledeknya. " Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!" Wajah Eijun memerah karena marah dan malu, dari raut wajah Eijun yang sangat ekspresif Miyuki tahu bahwa tebakannya benar ' ahh~~~ benar benar gadis desa yang super polos' pikir Miyuki. "Tepat sekali, yang tadi itu adalah tempat kesukaannya Azuma san. " wajah polos Eijun yang benar benar terkejut itu sangat menghibur Miyuki. " Karena kau terlihat sangat tegang jadi aku piir kau akan lebih rileks saat kau kena pukul. Jadi kalau kau lempar kesana pasti akan kena pukul" wajah Eijun semakin merah Miyuki bisa melihat perapatan imajiner di dahi Eijun " kau sangat menarik, ayo kita kalahkan Azuma san" ajak miyuki " BERSAMA! Kau pasti mau menipuku lagi! Iya kan!" saat Eijun marah, Miyuki bisa membayangkan wajah Eijun seperti anjing yang sedang geram, lengkap dengan kuping, buntut dan bulunya yang tegang. " Belajarlah menerima niat baik orang" Miyuki memegang pundak Eijun " Gah jangan pegang pegang Mesum!" Eijun menepis tangan Miyuki. "Awee jangan kejam begitu padaku. Jadi biasanya kamu lempar seperti apa?" Miyuki dengan sok akrab melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Eijun. " Eh? Aku hanya melempar lurus" Jawab Eijun dengan polos. Miyuki terkejut "…..Benarkah?...hahahahahaha Menarik! Aku jadi tambah semangat sekarang!" . " HHHAHHHHH? Apa apaan kau, kau mau mempermainkan ku ya?!" jawab Eijun sengit tidak terima karena merasa di remehkan. Miyuki memegang kedua pundak Eijun " Tenang saja aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Azuma senpai."

"Gah! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Ini adalah urusan si gendut itu denganku" Eijun melipat tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Ehh~``` jadi kau berniat bermain baseball sendirian". " Kata kata miyuki benar benar menusuk hati Eijun karena kata kata itulah yang ia gunakan untuk memaki Azuma senpai." Aku tidak tahu baseball seperti apa yang kau mainkan selama ini, tapi lemparan yang tebak adalah hasil kkerja sama cather dan pitcher. " Kerja… sama" Eijun tertegun, baru kali ini mengetahui ini di tempatnya yang lalu hanya ia seorang diri yang berjuang menuju koshien. Miyuki meremas pundak Eijun " Aku pasti akan membuatmu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu, kau hanya harus percaya padaku dan berikan lempira terbaikmu. Itu mudahkan? Dengan begitu kita menjadi partner." Miyuki membalikan tubuhnya dan mengedipkan matanya" Ayo lakukan yang terbaik… Partner".

"E-Eh, O-oke" Eijun terkejut, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memanggilnya partner. 'Lemparan terbaik adalah hasil kerjasama. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu disekolah lamaku. Eijun merenung.'. " Tu-tunggu dulu, kita kan baru ketemu" Eijun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya ' Seenaknya saja ia memanggilku partner!" teriak Eijun dalam hati.'Kok aku juga nyahut aja sih. Bodoh bodoh bodoh!'. Eijun menarik napas dalam dalam. Ketakutan dalam hatinya menghilang, yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin menang. Eijun mengangkat kakinya dan melempar bolanya sekuat tenaga." Itu tadi strike kan…. Azuma san". Wajah Azuma memerah "Bodoh tadi aku belum siap!".

'Hmmm jadi begitu dia memiliki bahu dan lengan yang lentur. Dan pergelangan tangan yang fleksibel sehingga mudah membuat perputaran pada bola'. Bola melesat maju menuju Miyuki " Itu tadi ball". 'Hahahaha, apanya yang bola lurus, aku yakin ia tidak sadar bahwa titik lemparnya selalu bergeser. Di mount Miyuki bisa melihat mata Eijun yang semakin bersinar sinar. Kuping dan buntut anjing Imajinari berkibas kibas di belakang Eijun. Latar belakang bunga pun bermunculan dissekitarnya. ' Aku sedang semangat hari ini'.

Miyuki sweatdrop ' Oi, oi jangan puas dulu. Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya menangkap bola yang arahnya idak diketahui?' Miyuki menyengir lebar. ' Kali ini lempar kemari. Tenang saja aku pasti akan menangkapnya'. Eijun membelakkan matanya.'Kearah tengah ya.'.

' perasaan apa ini?'

'Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku dengan jelas'

'Sial'

'Aku tahu aku pasti bisa'

Mata Eijun berbinarr binary di mound. ' Aku tahu bahwa dia pasti akan menagkap bolaku. Aku hanya perlu mempercayainya. Dan ini pasti akan menjadi…'

'Lemparan terbaiku'

Eijun mengayunkan lengannya sekuat tenaga. Matanya mengarah pada Miyuki

"Akan ku pukul lemparanmu dasar bocah!" Azuma mengayunkan tongkat baseballlnya.

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan itu menahan napas. Ingin tahu hasil pertandinan antara Azuma senpai dan anak anak kelas 1. "Lemparan bagus"Miyuki memamerkan bola Eijun yang di tangkapnya.

Eijun tidak bisa membendung rasa senangnya. Ia berlari kearah Miyuki yang sedang berbicara dengan Azuma. "Kaaazzzzuuyyaa, aku menang!" Eijun memeluk Miyuki dengan erat. Eijun mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang pipi Miyuki dengan lembut. Senyuman tulus merekah di wajah Eijun. Eijun menatap mata cokelat Miyuki.

"Thank you, Kazuya"


End file.
